Misaki's Life
by SoshiScar
Summary: Let's join Misaki as she experience some new stuff.
1. Characters

Characters:

Misaki: A girl from a millionaire family. She acted like normal student so no one will suspect her since she wanted a normal life.

Takumi: A handsome, tall boy. Acted like an emotionless boy on the outside but is actually a demon inside. But it will change after a few years. And a heir from the Walker family.

Suzuna: Sister of Misaki

Minako: Mother of Suzuna and Misaki. A rich business woman.

Sakuya: Father of his two angels. Also a rich business man.

More of the characters will be listed as the story goes on ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Since I like Maid-sama! and love K-pop sooo much, I decided to combine the two things together! (excuse my bad English, writing skillz and vocubolarz xD) Enjoy ^_^

Misaki and Takumi broke up due to Takumi being tired of Misaki and cheated with another girl. But what happens If they meet again years after? Only to find shocking news? FIND OUT IN THE STORY!

Chapter 01

 _Misaki was walking down the hallways patrolling._

" _HEY! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!" She shouted to the boys who was doing nonsense in the hallways. "K-k kaichou! Uhh u we are sorry!" The boys stuttered at the site of the demon prez. They apologized and ran away. "Ugh those idiots" Misaki complained._

" _Prez! I I I uhh... I can't make it to the event later…." Yukimura said. "What?! WHY?! We need you there since you're the vice-president!" Misaki wondered why and asked. "I'm sorry! Mom and Dad have to go to some business things and Ruri is alone. I can't just leave her alone in the house" Yukimura explained while Misaki rubbed her temples. "Ok, I understand. But who will be the substitute?" While Misaki was thinking Yukimura said "You can ask Usui-san. I think he will agree to it since It's you." Misaki blushed as she turned away. She surely missed him since they hadn't talk in a while. She didn't know why though. She tried to walk in his direction but when she did, he would go the other way. "Ok, I will ask him see you later Yukimura." Misaki waved to him and he waved back._

' _where would that pervert be?' As Misaki thought and headed to the only place he would have been. The Rooftop. While she ran through the stairs, she heard a faint sound of… moaning? She wondered who is doing stuff on the rooftop and thought she better punish them. Due to her curiousness, she eavesdropped and heard a faint voice of .. 'Takumi?' she thought. No it can't be, since he was never like that. She opened and but it didn't stop. They might've not heard her she thought. As she opened the door she saw a brunette and Takumi making out._

 _She quickly closed the door loudly as tears in her eyes suddenly appeared. Her heart broke, since Takumi was the only male she trusted after her boyfriend broke up and cheated. He promised her not to cheat, to brake her heart, to not look at other girls. But all promises were broken after she saw that scene. "As I thought, they are always the same" she mumbled and wiped her tears. In the end, she wasn't able to ask and just headed to the Council Room for work trying to not look dead._

 _ **-a few days-**_

 _It was already 8 pm but Misaki still didn't finish on her council work. While she was working the door slowly opened and it showed a tall blonde man._ _ **The perveted alien or should I say The perverted playboy alien?**_

" _Prezzzz, still not done?" He said in a monotone voice. She ignored him and continued to work. He just stared at her and said "Prez , are you ignoring me?". As she heard that, anger suddenly grew since he has been the one ignoring her but tried to be calm. She smirked "Ohh, I don't know. Maybe you are considering how 'busy' you are" Takumi looked confused but Misaki wasn't buying it. "Don't look like you don't know anthing Usui! I know you have been ignoring me!" She shouted. "I wasn't really! I really was busy Misaki! Please believe me" He hugged her, he tried calm down but that did not work. "STOP ACTING DUMB! I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN MAKING OUT WITH GIRLS THESE PAST FEW DAYS! I KNOW IT!SO LET GO OF ME!" She shouted as she pushed him. Takumi didn't even try to stop Misaki as it was useless. He smirked "Heh about time! I can't act like that anymore haha. If you want to know why I've been doing that, cuz' you're too boring and you're poor. You probably won't ever have a relationship so I dated you. And it was a dissapointment, since I thought you were interesting but not. A man has his needs but luckily those girls gave my needs. "_

 _She slapped him as hard as she could and it left a red mark on his cheeks. "I HATE YOU!" She shouted and stormed out. Not caring about her stuff, she just left and went home with sniffs and sobs. "Finally, I got rid of her. Pshh" He scoffed._

 _Days have passed and Misaki wasn't recovering from the heart break Takumi gave. She wouldn't get out of her room. She got out only for food. She was super depressed that she stopped going to school. Suzuna tried to talk to her but It wouldn't work. She was that heart broken. So Suzuna had no choice but to call their Mother and Father. A few minutes Minako came in._

" _Eomma! (mom in Korean) Onee-chan won't come out! I'm worried and where is appa? ( father in Korean)" Suzuna asked as she opened her door. Minako explained "He filled in for me. Where is Misaki now?" Suzuna pointed to Misaki's room and Minako ran and knocked on her door "Misaki honey, please open the door" She asked and heard footsteps coming closer. As Minako heard a click on the door and thinking Misaki unlocked the door. She opened the door and It showed a crying Misaki and Misaki. Minako rushed to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh my baby. I'm sorry we weren't there for you" Misaki hugged her back and tightly too. "Eomma, I can't…. I just can't. I trusted him, I trusted him with my life. In the end he just broke my heart like all boys do" She sniffed and continued sobbing. Minako stroked her hair trying to her calm her down "Misaki, just forget about him. You deserve more."_

 _As Minako was talking sweet stuff to her, she calmed down "Eomma thank you so much, you are right. I should move on and continue. I worried the whole family because of my foolishness. " she laughed. "No you are not foolish, you were just inlove honey" Minako continued to hug her and notice that Misaki was already asleep. She laid her down and kissed her forehead._

" _I hope you will be able to find your true love" and with that she left the room. "Eomma, Is Onee-chan okay?" Suzuna asked as her mother got out of Misaki's room. "She is fine now. Now call your appa to cancel his plans today cuz we are gonna have a family bonding time!" As Minako said that Suzuna smiled widely and she rarely smiled " REALLY EOMMA? YESS! LET ME CALL APPA FIRST!" she excitedly left and called her appa._

 _The Ayuzawa bonding time was a success since it brought the old Misaki back. They were at home and Misaki was thinking to come back to school since she haven't been catching up._

" _Onee- san will you help me with my homework?" Suzuna asked as she enter Misaki's room. "Oh sure. Let me see" while Misaki was helping Suzuna getting her homework done, Minako shouted "KIDS! DINNER IS READY!" they shouted back "NAE EOMMA!"._

 _As they were eating happily Sakuya said "Uhh kids me and your mother have something to say." Suzuna asked "What is it?" He looked unsure but Minako held his hand encouraging him "Uhh We decided to move to Korea since we have to do our business there." The girls both stop eating and looked at them surprised "Are you serious appa?" "Why?" They asked at the same time. Sakuya tried to explain " Well…. Since most of our meetings and work are in Korea, we couldn't just leave you two here. I'm sorry kids but you have no choice." The girls looked but they nodded and continued eating. They understood the situation since all the time Minako and Sakuya were always on Korea. They only came for events of the kids and that was a long time ago, they only came back when Misaki was heartbroken._

 _After that talk they were silent, no one talked. Misaki broke the silence asked something "When will we move?" Minako answered "Uhh In about a month. We wanted you guys to have time to say your farewells and stuff." Then silence took over again. The family was done eating and Misaki took their plates and washed them. While doing so, she thought about what will happen. Sakura and Shizuko, The council and the school. She finished and went to the living room to watch television with Suzuna. "You okay with it?" Misaki asked. Suzuna shrugged "I don't know. I probably okay with it. Plus I like Korea" she pointed and Misaki nodded trying to change the channels._

 _ **-Monday-**_

 _Misaki begged her parents to let her go to school for 2 weeks and they let her so she dressed and went to the door "Suzuna I'm going!" Suzuna already dropped out. She wasn't really a social butterfly so she had no friends. "Nae Onee-chan bye!"_

 _She stepped in the school grounds and foung that the students stared at her surprised as they whispered_

' _Prez is back!'_

' _Oh no….'_

' _Why was she gone for long anyway?'_

" _Stop whispering or I'll break your mouthes!" She shouted as demon aura started to surround her. "Y yes president!" with that, they ran. She walked inside and noticed he wasn't here. She just shrugged and continued to go to her locker._

" _OH MY GOD MISAKIIIII!" A loud voice shouted and hugged Misaki super tightly. "Sakura-san calm down! You're killing Misaki-san!" Shizuko stated as she tried to get Sakura away from Misaki. "S Sak ku ra I-i-can't b br" Misaki tried to speak but can't since Sakura hugged her tightly " OMG SORRY MISAKI!" then she bowed numerous times. Misaki stopped and apologized " Hehe it's okay. I should be the one apologizing since I was gone for long." Shizuko asked "Yeah where were you?"_

 _ ***ring ring***_

" _I'll tell later see you!" Misaki waved. "SEE YOU LATER!" Sakura shouted and waved._

 _ **-lunch time-**_

" _Okay now Misaki explain" Shizuko said. So Misaki explained the whole Takumi thing and she told the Korea situation too. "So wait? MISAKI IS MOVING?" Sakura shouted to the point that students started to stare at us. Misaki gave them a glare and the students fled away. "Sakura-san please lower your tone. Anywho, Misaki-san is okay now? You didn't tell us when you broke up" Misaki sighed " I'm sorry. I was too heartbroken to do anything. BUT! I'm fine now!broken heart free and all smiles!" She smiled brightly but it suddenly turned into a frown "Well I'm moving since my parents had to move there. They couldn't leave me and Suzuna alone in Japan you know." Then Sakura had tears in her eyes and her friends tried to calm her down._

" _When will Misaki-san leave?" Shizuko asked. Misaki answered not so brightly "In about 3 weeks or so" Sakura recovered and said "Okay! Since we only have 3 weeks to hang out with Misaki, we should make memories together! In the next 2 Saturdays and Sundays we will play all-night long! HAHAHa!" Me and Shizuko facepalmed._

 _ **-3 weeks later-**_

 _As Sakura plan turned out to be a success, they accompanied her and her family to the airport. "WAHH! Misaki we are gonna miss you!" Sakura cried and Misaki hugged her almost crying "Misaki-san should be strong out there no matter what!" When She was done hugging Sakura, she was now hugging Shizuko. But Misaki cried and her dearest friends wiped it away for her._

 _ ***Flight 70458 Japan to Korea now boarding***_

 _They heared the announcement and she hugged them both tightly " I'm gonna miss you two" Misaki whispered. "Us too" They said at the same time. "Bye!" Misaki waved as her family go to the gates._

How was it? Was it confusing? xDD Sorry if it was. I'll try to clear it up for you.

So Misaki broke up with Takumi since he is a playboy and Takumi only dated Misaki since she was interesting finding out that he thought Misaki was boring. Misaki cried for dayz and Minako calmed her down and went to vacation and stuffz. Then they were told to move to Korea. Misaki came back and went to school and told S & S the newz. They hang out and after 3 weeks they separated.

I probably have made it more complicated for you huh? xD Sorry I'm not good at it soo…. :/

I will probably update every Sunday? Who knows xD

Anyways, leave a review on how you think the story was and if you listen to kpop, which fandom are you In? FELLOW SONE HERE!

Hehe anywaysss bye byeeee!


End file.
